


An emotional tether

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: The one I love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Captain Canary, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: She looks up at him and she sees him. But at the same time, it's not him.Not yet.And it hurts more than she can describe with words.So she doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet I wrote after seeing tonight's episode.   
> I didn't like the episode at all, but on the positive note... Wentworth is back and Caity posted a photo of where they are filming and he is in it.   
> Hope you enjoy this. <3   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

He had backed her against the cold wall of the empty warehouse. The bare skin of her back was shivering against the almost painfully cold surface; _or was it her skin that was burning up?_

Her legs were snaked around his waist as his hands held her bottom for extra support… _well, mostly_. He moved fast, strong and thoroughly… like she thought he would. But it was the way he did it that surprised her; he moved so brutally inside of her, that soft whimpers escaped her lips.

This was the difference between him… and _him_.

The way he looked at her…

The way he moved inside of her…

He was still careful not to hurt her, not to cause her pain or leave any more marks in her already damaged skin.

She moved her hands to his back and held on to him for dear life as she surrendered herself to pleasure and he followed her.

It felt right; in so many ways…

The two of them _together_ , like that…

But she knew that it was wrong in so many ways.

Sure, the pleasure was there and the lust and attraction between them was obvious from the moment she met him… For the first time for him and the second for her…

It was _him_ , and at the same time it wasn’t. The outside was the same; same piercing blue eyes and small smirk… long limbs and lean muscle.

It was the person who was different.

Her Leonard Snart had died… And this… _him_ … he was the man he once was…the selfish bastard…the man who would kill in cold blood and easily fall asleep the same night…The man that had been creeping in Mick’s thoughts for weeks… until they realized that he was indeed real…and was working with the Legion of Doom.

She was regretting it…Every second of it…The moment she calmed down after her release she realized what she had just done.

Sara Lance did not only screw with Leonard Snart of 2013…She screwed up the timeline at the same time…

She shook her head to bring herself back to reality, as she realized that Leonard was staring at her…eyebrows furrowed together, as if he was trying to read her mind. She saw the question that was about to escape his lips and she took the chance to connect them with hers again.

The man eagerly responded after a heartbeat, even though…Sara would bet her life, that he had realized that she was hiding something from him.

He must have had suspicions from the moment she slipped that note in his parka’s pocket. Honestly…she didn’t know why she did it. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the thrill of the fight, or the fact that he had pinned her against a wall during the latest mission and didn’t make a move to hurt her… or maybe it was because from the moment that her Leonard died, she had been crying herself to sleep every single night. Another reason had to be her recent breakdown, something that mostly never happened to Sara.

She was surprised when she walked inside the now-empty warehouse and found the man leaning against one of the walls; a cigarette in hand. Leonard didn’t smoke… Or at least her Leonard didn’t… Maybe he had stopped in the future.

_Not that he could tell her now._

She had expected Leonard to ask a bunch of questions upon her arrival, but the man surprised her again and just threw the cigarette and stepped on it… His eyes then turning towards her.

She didn’t want to talk…She talked with her own Leonard and she had lost him… Sara was done wasting her time with this man.

“Wow, and I thought I was a somewhat pleasing lover…” The familiar drawl broke her out of her clouded thoughts and she faced him again. “And here I believed that you had the decency to leave first and then think about how this was a bust.”

“Did I say that it was a bust?” Sara inquired as she climbed off of the man, who didn’t seem to have a problem supporting most of her throughout their activities. She started putting on her discarded clothes as Leonard did the same.

“You really didn’t have to.” He pointed out as he tied his boots; gosh, he really was fast at getting dressed. “Your eyes said it all.” He grabbed his jacket and turned towards the exit of the warehouse.

“Snart; _wait_.” She called out and the man turned with his face neutral. Sara must admit that seeing him flushed and breathless against her was much better than this; than…Captain Cold… “It’s not that… The sex was great; best I’ve had in like a _really_ long time.”

“I don’t explanations or apologies, Canary.” He remarked, but didn’t turn to leave. “These are for people who are in a relationship... _This_...” He gestured between them. “Is just a release. And because my team doesn’t have anyone I can do this with… Not someone my type, anyway…Sleeping with the enemy was the only option. ”

She stared at him; face expressionless as she put on her own jacket and started walking towards him.

“You’re right.” Sara finally said; the words like venom in her mouth. “But if this didn’t mean anything and you were really like the other three… you would have called them the minute you found that note or even better while we were together in here. That’s what you would have done if you really despised me…If _this_ was your only option.” She walked right past him and left him alone in the empty building.  Leonard took a deep breath and thought about what the woman had just said to him.

Yes, she was his enemy… or at least the woman Darhk, Thawne and Merlyn told him that was his enemy. But something in the way she looked at him every time he called her his enemy; she was hiding something. And it had a lot to do with the previous night that Sara thought was alone in that very warehouse.

He thought of her sobs and muffled cries; and then of the way her face twisted as she calmed from her climax. Pain was lacing her features and even though she was masking it well, Leonard could still see it.

Sara Lance knew more than she let out and he had to find out what… _for his sake._


End file.
